The Tale of Truth
by miyucamui
Summary: Takes place after first movie... Winry is alone in her house and a strange visitor arrives, blowing up her front door and renders Winry unconscious. Winry is kidnapped and if Ed and Al are on the other side, who will save her?
1. Prologue

The Tale of Truth by Miyu Camui

A/N: This is my first FMA fanfic in quite sometime. This takes place after the first movie. I really have missed writing. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Prologue

Winry Rockbell closed her eyes as she lay on the couch in her front room. Tears started to moisten her eyes as she thought of Edward Elric. It had been nearly five years since he disappeared and the pain was still fresh. She needed to find closure but how could she do that when her heart wouldn't let her let him go? _I need to forget you so I can move on, _she thought to herself. And since Alphonse was gone too, she didn't really have anyone to lean on. Occasionally Riza and Mustang would drop by, but it was so awkward, they never stayed very long. Winry felt they mostly kept in touch because they felt the need to.

_Ding-dong._

"Ugh, not again," Winry murmured to herself. She absolutely couldn't stand another visit from Mustang. Riza she didn't so much, but Mustang was just...too much. As she rose to stand, she placed a hand to her head. She was starting to get a headache.

_Ding-dong._ The door bell sounded more furious each time it rang. It rang throughout the whole house and it gave Winry the strangest feeling something was amiss.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob, it felt strangely hot, as if it was on fire. Immediately, she jerked her hand back rubbing it and looking for the burns on her hand. As she looked, she realized there were no burns. Had she imagined the whole thing?

_Ding-dong. _It sounded like a screech this time. It was rather loud and it hurt Winry's ears, she had to cover them as an instinct.

"W-who's there?" Winry stammered and it came out like a whisper, she barely heard herself speak.

Silence.

"Hello?" Winry said a little louder this time as she moved closer to the door. When she was within inches of the door, she heard a loud sound and the next thing she knew the door had blown her away and smacked against the wall like a rag doll. She couldn't keep her eyes focused but she knew the door was no longer there. Fading in and out of consciousness, she stared at the floor next to her. She couldn't make out the texture of the floor but she could see the shadow of the table.

"Ed," she whispered.

"My, what have we here," a feminine voice said with enthusiasm.

Winry felt blood on the side of her head. She couldn't see straight anymore and she felt like she had a migraine. She had no idea who was standing in front of her so she just closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her.


	2. Chapter One

Tale of Truth by Miyu Camui

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue, here is chapter one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter One

Winry dozed in and out of consciousness. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room but there was a dim light, from a candle she presumed. As she tried to move around, she noticed that she was tied up with rope. She didn't give a damn about the candle or the rope because she was in a lot of pain. Her head hurt so bad, it felt like a bad migraine. As the pain increased, Winry moaned in pain.

"My, our southern belle has awoken!" It was the voice Winry had heard before she had fainted.

Winry looked up and tried to the face of the person that spoke but the features were too dark to make out anything. "Who are you?"

The voice belonged to a woman and she began to laugh hysterically. As she finished, she stepped into the light and Winry could see her features. She wore a green velvet hat and an evening gown that matched. The long sleeves were embroidered with pearls and a gold chain with an emerald hung loosely at her neck. Her hair was long, dark and curly and her skin as white as ivory. Her green eyes sparkled as brightly as the emerald she wore around her neck. As she smiled at Winry, her red lipstick enhanced the rose color in her cheeks.

"Honey, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about who _I_ am. I have no importance here since I'm not the person in charge." The woman walked away and up some stairs.

Winry squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. _This has to be a dream. Any moment Edward will come rescue me like he always does,_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she really believed that, herself. As she thought this, she felt the sudden urge to sleep. That is just what she did.

"Wake up."

Winry woke up as the voice commanded and she noticed she was no longer tied up. She was sitting on the cold floor but someone had placed a blanket beneath her. She glanced at the person in front of her and gasped in horror. It was Edward.

"E-ed!" she stammered as she struggled to stand. "Is it really you?"

He shook his head. "My name isn't Ed, you idiot. What my name is doesn't concern you."

Tears began to fill up Winry's pale blue eyes and she began to sob silently.

The man that resembled Edward so closely stepped forward and grabbed her by the throat, stroking her hair at the same time. Winry began to tremble with fear and she couldn't help it. For once, she was truly frightened.

"Let me explain something to you," he hissed furiously, "you are here to serve a purpose. When I feel your purpose is no longer needed, I will dispose of you. You don't need to know my name and I don't need to know yours. I suggest you stop you childish sniveling at once! Do I make myself clear?"

Winry nodded as much as she was able and after what seemed like an eternity, he released her and she gasped for air. It felt so good to have oxygen again.

"I will return shortly with your food," he said curtly and left.

Winry laid down on the floor and pressed her cold face upon the floor. _What does this man want? Who is he? Why does he look like Ed?_

Footsteps again. He was coming back. Winry dare not move and just lay still.

"Here's your food."

She heard him set a tray of food down and his heavy footsteps across the room. Then she heard a thud and as she looked up, she saw him sitting in a chair. _Did he intend to watch her eat?_

Winry sat up and tried to eat. However, with each bite, she had to choke back a sob because she was staring into the face of Edward, even if it wasn't him.

He stared at her intensely and gave a small smirk. His golden eyes pierced her heart as they bore into hers. Her heart began to race and she had to look away. Even if he did look like Ed, it wasn't him. They didn't resemble each other at all. Ed would never treat her like that.

Winry threw the empty tray at the man sitting across the room and hoped it'd hit him in the face. She was so angry she was here and the manner that they had blown up her front door. When Granny got home, she would be worried! Pinako had gone to stay a few days at a friend's house.

The man instead caught the tray with his hand and said nothing, leaving Winry to her broken heart and tears that never seemed to stop.

_~Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come!~_


End file.
